The man with the crescent shaped scar
by kagome04
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang hear a rumor about a man with a crescent shaped scar on his forehead and a tetsuaiga like sword running around terrorizing the villages. But what connection could this man possibly have to Inuyasha and his family? sorry i suck at summaries please read and review. A lot of major characters in here besides the two listed!
1. Chapter 1

**The quotes that have the eps 124 in parentheses next to them are quotes from episode 124 of the series. Everything else beyond that however, is my original writing**

"Did you just watch Kikyo get killed? Didn't you do anything to save her?"(eps 124) Inuyasha asks stunned and in awe of what he is hearing.

Sesshomaru starts walking away.

"STOP!" "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha shouts.

Seshomaru turns to face Inuyasha.

"I do not care to know what your relationship with that woman was. The person responsible for her death was Naraku . . . and you. You're the one who wasn't able to save her. Blame yourself." (eps 124)

Seshomaru turns and begins to walk away with Jaken close behind him.

Inuyasha becomes enraged and flies after Seshhomaru with his claws cocked and tetsuaiga ready, he is so enraged however he can't aim properly. Seshomaru easily dodges his attack but Jaken almost doesn't.

"Jaken move out of the way!" Seshomaru shouts.

"Yes my lord."

He answers obediently and goes to hide behind a rock.

"Inuyasha, I have no desire to fight you at this present time. But if you insist on attacking me I will have to take you down. It shouldn't be that hard, not in your enraged human in you is making you weak, it has always made you weak and that is why you will never be able to defeat me or Naraku, and… it's why you couldn't save Kikyo."

Inuyasha lets out a blood curdling shriek of rage and charges at seshomaru. Kagome and the gang hear it from the other side of the mountain.

"What the heck was that?" Kagome asks worried. "

It sounded like a scream." Sango says.

"That wasn't any ordinary scream." Miroku says. "It almost sounded like someone howling in pain and anger."

Kagome looked over to the other side of the mountain where the sound had come from. A look of horror crosses Kagome's face as she comes to a sudden realization.

"Oh my God! Inuyasha, he went over to that side of the mountain didn't he?"

"Was that him? Oh no! He could be in trouble and need our help!"

Before Miroku and Sango could respond; Kagome had taken off running at full speed towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome wait!" Miroku shouted but she was already to far away to hear them.

"Please hang on Inuyasha," she thought "I'm coming!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain Inuyasha was locked in a battle with seshomaru. He had let his rage take over him so completely that he wasn't even thinking about his attacks he just kept swinging his tetsuaiga wildly. Seshomaru knew that if he continued to attack him in this manner that he would never be able to hit him let alone beat him and that he could take him down any time he chose. So he decided to have a little fun with his younger "brother"

"No wonder you couldn't beat Naraku you can't even hit me I'll never understand why our father left the tetsuaiga to you. The greatest sword ever made and all you can do is swing it around like a clumsy idiot! What a pathetic excuse for a demon. You can't even save one lousy woman." You don't even deserve to be called a demon and you certainly don't deserve to have our noble fathers blood running through your veins

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shrieked.

"As soon as I can find a way to take the tetsuaiga from you I will; and I will find a way Inuyasha you can be sure of that."

"I should do you a favor and end your pitiful life right now, but I'm having too much fun."

With that seshomaru took his whip and wrapped it around Inuyasha's legs one swift jerk and Inuyasha was suddenly looking at Seshomaru upside down. Inuyasha was so shocked he didn't have a chance to break free before

"I'm gonna make sure I rip every shred of dignity from you before you die, just like you did to me when you cut off my arm!"

With that Seshomaru sent Inuyasha crashing into a tree, then into the mountain, then into a grove of trees. Then he whipped him straight down into the ground. As Kagome was coming up the mountain she heard several very loud crashing sounds up ahead of her. It sounded like a battle was going on. She began to run even faster up the mountain.

"Inuyasha please hold on!" she thought.

By the time Seshomaru was done whipping Inuyasha around like a rag doll; he was unconscious and bleeding profusely. Seshomaru undid the whip from around his leg and placed it back at his side.

"It'll take me a month to get your half breed stink out of my whip." He muttered. He held Inuyasha by the shirt and took a moment to admire his handiwork.

"Well I suppose now's as good a time as any. Goodbye Inuyasha"

Just then kagome came running up the mountain and saw Inuyasha in seshomaru's grip. He was just about to deliver the final blow when Kagome screamed "NO!"

Seshomaru turned and saw Kagome standing about 100 yards away from him.

"No, Seshomaru don't, you can't!" Kagome pleaded. "He's your brother!"

"In name only; he means nothing to me."

Awakened by Kagome's screams Inuyasha opens his eyes and is shocked to see kagome.

'"Ka-go-me?" he says in a small weak voice.

"Inuyasha!" she screams.

"Get out of here." He pleads feebly. "Run, quick please."

"Pathetic" Seshomaru muttered once again. "Pleading for the life of a human; this ends now!"

Kagome didn't know what to do she wanted to save Inuyasha more than anything thing in the world. She couldn't just stand there and watch him die, but she couldn't move she just couldn't. She was frozen; rooted to the spot by terror. A million thoughts flashed through her mind all at once. She saw Seshomaru raise his sword, saw him prepare to strike and still she remained motionless. Just then from out of nowhere came Sango's Hiraikotsu it knocked the sword out of Seshomaru's hand. Turning to face his attackers he saw Miroku Sango, kilala and shippo all poised and ready to attack. Sango's Hiraikotsu had knocked Seshomaru's sword several yards away. He would not be able to get to it easily. Realizing that fighting all four of them at once would not only be pointless but also a complete waste of time and energy Seshomaru released Inuyasha from his grasp. Inuyasha's limp body slid down to the ground at Seshomaru's feet. "This is not over." "We will meet again, and when we do I will kill you." "And your friends won't be around to save you; I'll make sure of it." "Jaken!" "We're leaving" Jaken sprang out of the bush he had been hiding in and rushed to Seshomaru's side.  
"Yes, at once my Lord!"

With that they turned and walked away heading down the mountain until they were out of sight. For a moment no one moved. Inuyasha lay motionless on the ground only a few feet away, blood gushing out of his many wounds. Suddenly Kagome broke out of her reverie and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. She knelt down on the ground with him and held his unconscious body in her arms. "Oh no, no, no!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "He can't be dead he just can't be!" She sobbed. "Please Inuyasha please hang on!" Then she leaned over, put her face right next to his and whispered "Inuyasha you can't die, you can't die because I love you." With that Inuyasha's chest heaved and he began to breathe again. "

He's alive!" "He's alive!" she shouted to Miroku and Sango who hadn't moved from their original position.

"We've got to get him back to the village immediately!" "He needs medical attention!" "Why are you guys just standing there?!" she shouted "Didn't you hear me?" "We need to get going now!"

The shrillness of Kagome's voiced shook them out of their reverie and into action. "I'll summon Kirara." "She'll be able to get Inuyasha back to the village fastest."

Just then Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Ka-go-me?' he stammered.

"It's alright Inuyasha, it's ok your going to be ok." "I'm here everything is going to be ok."

"I… I…I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" "For…For… for not seeing what was right in front of me all along."

Kagome was stunned Inuyasha had never been this open and honest with her. She didn't know how to respond. When he went to talk again she silenced him. "Shhhh, you need to rest, save your strength."

"No I need to say this in case, in case I don't make it."

"What?"

"Don't talk like that of course your going to make it."

"No, I might not and I need you to know something in case I don't." "I… I love you."

"Oh Inuyasha!"

Kagome was jumping for joy inside. She had been dreaming of this moment ever since she realized she loved Inuyasha. Although she had to admit this wasn't the way she had pictured it happening. Moments later Kirara came bounding up the hill and shook her out of her reverie. "Kirara, I need you to take Kagome, shippo and Inuyasha back to the village as fast as you can ok?" Kirara nodded.

"Wait a minute, what about you guys how are you going to get back?" Kagome asked. "Kirara can't carry all of us." "We'll be fine, Miroku and I will just walk the rest of the way back." "But… but Kagome stammered, that will take forever!"

"Won't it?"

"No it will be fine."

"Besides you and Inuyasha are the ones who really need it more than us."

"We'll be fine don't worry." "Alright, if your sure." Kagome said still not completely sold on the plan.

No one had noticed that Miroku was beaming. In a word he was ecstatic. He had been wanting some alone time with Sango. Now he had countless hours of alone time ahead of him. He had decided that now was finally the perfect time to make his move. After securing Inuyasha on Kirara's back to make sure he wouldn't fall off; they were finally ready to go.

"Goodbye!" Kagome shouted. "Be careful, hurry back!

"Goodbye!" Miroku and Sango shouted back. "Don't worry we'll be fine!" They watched Kirara fly away until she disappeared into the clouds and they could no longer see Kagome waving at them.

"Well then shall we get going?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I suppose we should." "No sense waiting around." With that Sango and Miroku started down the mountain together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took less than an hour for Kirara to make it back to the village. Kagome quickly found Kaede and explained the situation to her. Inuyasha was brought into the medical tent where all his wounds were stitched up and bandaged without delay. The only thing was that they didn't know what to do about the blood loss. Kagome knew that in her time they would've just given him a transfusion. But this was the feudal era and Kagome knew they didn't have that type of technology, and there was no way she could bring it here. It would take to long Inuyasha would be dead by the time she got back, and she certainly couldn't bring him to one of her modern hospitals how would she explain it? While she was busy trying to find her way out of all these problems another one presented herself.

Even if she could somehow manage to find a way to perform a transfusion on Inuyasha there was another big problem. Inuyasha was half demon-half human. That meant that his blood system most likely worked differently than normal humans. I mean did demons even have blood types? It then occurred to her that it would be a moot point trying to perform a transfusion on Inuyasha because it wouldn't work since his body functioned differently than normal humans.

While she was standing there lost in thought her mind whirling through the

many reasons why she couldn't save Inuyasha, Kaede came up to her and shook her out of her reverie.

"Don't just stand there child!"

"Huh, what?" Kagome stammered.

"Ye want to save Inuyasha don't ye?"

Kagome nodded. "

"Well then stop standing there like a bump on a log and fetch some gangrous root. It will help the swelling and prevent infection."

Kagome nodded vacantly.

"What are ye standing there for child? Go! Go! Inuyasha's life is at stake."

With that Kagome rushed out of the tent in search of the plant that could save Inuyasha's life.

While all this was going on at the village, Miroku and Sango had made their way down to the bottom of the mountain and were now walking on the normal road. It was a beautiful day and the pair walked side by side at a leisurely pace neither of them saying a word just enjoying each other's company. It was as if they had completely forgotten all about the drama that had taken place only a few hours ago.

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"Nevermind."

A few moments later,

"Sango?" "

Yes Miroku?"

"I've been thinking about us, I mean about our situation, and um I was wondering if maybe we could um discuss it."

"What situation would that be Miroku?"

"You know our situation."

"No I don't know."

"Well we haven't exactly defined what we are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean are we friends or more or what?"

"Well I don't exactly know. I guess we're friends. Why, what would you like us to be?"

"Well, like I said I've been thinking about it and I was hoping maybe we could discuss a change in our status."

"Ok" Sango said tentatively a little nervous. "A change to what?"

"I'd like us to be more than friends. Cause I'm sick of all these innuendos and flirtations. I'm sick of us dancing around the subject all the time. I want to clear the air right here and now. I want to be with you Sango. I love you. I always have I just never knew how to show it appropriately.

Sango had started to walk slower and slower with each word out of Miroku's mouth but now she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Um… um…I…um."

She was speechless; her head was whirling trying to process what had just been said.

"Let me show you what I mean."

He turned to face Sango, took her in his arms and kissed her, an intense passionate kiss that seemed like it would last forever. When Miroku released her from the kiss, Sango was blushing. "That was…nice." She stammered.

"Yes it was." "Is that all it was to you Sango, nice?"

"Well…no, but I don't know Miroku." "Something like this requires a lot of thought and consideration."

Now inwardly Sango was beaming just as much as Miroku was. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever for him to make a move. She loved him and wanted to be with him so much it hurt. The only thing that was holding her back was her fear of getting hurt. Miroku sounded convincing and when she looked into his eyes she couldn't see even the slightest hint of lecherousness in them. But she still wasn't convinced she wasn't sure that Miroku could reform his playboy ways completely, despite what he said. The truth was she wasn't sure if he could ever be completely monogamous and she didn't want to get hurt. So she hesitated. Just then another thought began to plague her. If she said no now would she ever have another chance to say yes? What if she didn't? She certainly didn't want that to happen. She just wanted some time, time to think about it to weigh the pros and cons of them being together but how could she do that without crushing Miroku?

"Miroku can I tell you the truth?'

"Yes please."

" I want to be with you too."

Miroku was overjoyed.

"I'm actually overjoyed because I feel the exact same way you do and I've been waiting for what seems like forever for you to make a move."

Miroku was… there were no words to describe how he was feeling. This is exactly how he had dreamed it would be.

"However, I'm worried."

"Worried, about what?" He asked pensively.

What the hell could she possibly be worried about? He had just laid his heart out on the ground for her to see.

"Who you are, I'm worried that you're not going to be able to change." I'm not saying that I don't believe you when you said just now that you loved me, and I don't doubt that you are serious about your intentions."

"But?" he asked.

"I just don't think you'll be able to change, and I really don't think I could enter into a relationship where I stand such a high chance of getting hurt."

"I see." Miroku said.

He was heartbroken. His dream had just been smashed to pieces. To confess his feelings to the woman he loved and then have her return those feelings only to have her say that she didn't trust him enough to be with him? It was more than he could bear. Right then he wished that Naraku would appear and just kill him so he wouldn't have to spend another minute in this agony.

"So your fear of getting hurt outweighs your love for me?"

"I just don't think you can change."

"You haven't even given me the chance!"

"Look I'm not saying that I don't trust you at all, I trust you with my life, just not around other women. Can you really blame me? Look at the way you act! The way I've seen you act! It's despicable! How can you tell me that you can just change and not be like that anymore?"

"Because I'm in love now and I wasn't before." "I've never been in love before that's why I did what I did and acted the way I acted."

Miroku turned and looked deeply into Sango's eyes.

"Once I fell in love with you Sango all thoughts and feelings for other women disappeared." "Couldn't you feel it in my kiss?"

Sango felt heat rising up in her chest and swelling throughout her entire body. She wished he would stop looking at her like that and yet she couldn't look away.

"Yes"

They kissed again only this time the kiss was much more passionate and lasted for much longer. It was the kiss of true love.

"Oh, Miroku I love you"

"and I love you Sango."

"Please don't break my heart ok?"

"Never, I swear."

They kissed for a few more minutes and then realized it was getting late.

"We'd better get going at this rate we'll never get back to the village."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"I hope Inuyasha made it back."

"Do you think Inuyasha's ok?"

"I don't know." Miroku said as a look of concern crossed his face.

"He was pretty badly injured." "He's been badly injured before Miroku."

"Yah, but nothing as serious as this, despite all his strength and speed Inuyasha's not invincible, this might be his final hurrah.

"I pray that's not true." Sango said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Me too." Miroku said.

Now let's get going. "I can't wait to tell everyone the good news !" Sango said,

she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"Me either." "But we should probably get going if we're going to make it to the inn before dark." "Oh, yah your right we should get going."

With that they resumed their journey walking arm and arm blissfully happy and content in each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the hut, Kagome was staring out the window at the moonlight. It seemed like she had been sitting there for hours. She looked over at Inuyasha who had finally settled down and was sleeping peacefully. The gangrous root had worked even better then she and kaede had hoped. She said that now thanks to the herb Inuyasha's chances of survival were practically guaranteed. As she looked at Inuyasha sleeping so peacefully, her heart swelled with love so much she thought she was going to burst! She was so happy that Inuyasha had finally admitted his feelings for her. But then she had a thought.

"Did he really mean it?" "Was he really serious?" "He had been delirious and near death when he had said "I love you" On the mountain. Maybe he had only said it cause he thought he was going to die. "People say crazy things when they're dying." Kagome thought. Just then the most horrid thought popped into her head. "What if he doesn't even remember saying it!" Kagome shuddered. That was the worst thing she could possibly think of. Once she started thinking about it though she couldn't stop herself. "what if he honestly and truly doesn't remember saying it!" Now she was really starting to panic. "It was entirely possible." She thought "He was really out of it and he had lost a lot of blood." Kagome's joy now turned to heartache. She wanted to burst into tears, but she didn't. All she could do was stare at Inuyasha while the thoughts raced around in her head. The more she stared at Inuyasha, sleeping so peacefully, the more antsy she became.

"She wanted him to wake up NOW! She wanted to talk about this now! She couldn't wait any longer. She had to know if he meant it. Did he even remember? She had to find out now! Just as she was bending over to wake him up Kaede entered the tent.

"Kagome what are you doing!?"

"I have to wake Inuyasha up!" I have to know if he really meant what he said before. I'm sorry but I can't wait."

"Are ye insane child?! Inuyasha is gravely wounded his body needs this time to rest."

"I know but…But nothing child! Stop being so selfish and think about what Inuyasha's needs!"

Kagome is shocked by kaede's rebuke but decides she is right. The next morning Kagome wakes up to find that Inuyasha is already awake and has been watching her sleep for a while.

"Inuyasha!" "Oh thank the heavens!" "I'm so glad you're awake."

She falls asleep then the next morning

When he awakens the next morning he watches Kagome sleep and soon she awakens as well.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I remember everything and I meant every word."

"Really?" Kagome says ecstatic.

"Yes"

"It wasn't just cause you were afraid you were dying?"

"No although that did give me the push I needed to finally get it out in the open."

Kagome smile is so big it takes up her whole face.

"I have something to ask you to make it official"

"Ok"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh Inuyasha of course I will! I love you!"

"I love you to Kagome."

They stay in each others arms for a few minutes. neither one of them wanting to end the perfect moment or remembering when they were this happy.

"Kagome?"

"Yah Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry I am just really tired and in a lot of pain. I don't' think I can stay up and talk with you right now I need to get some more sleep is that ok?"

"Sure of course we will talk later."

"Ok"

She gets up to leave but he stops her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Would you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"OK"

"I want to be with you always I never want to be alone again."

Kagome smiles and snuggles up next to him.

"So have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes"

"How did I get back here from the mountain I don't really remember."

"I had Kirara carry you and me and Shippo back to the village. Kaede is as much responsible for taking care of you as I am."

"I see what about Sango and Miroku?"

"They opted to walk back seeing as how Kirara couldn't carry all of us back at the same time."

"Oh I see that lecherous monk must have loved that.

He said and laughed but winced as he did so.

"You need to rest now so it is time you go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am" he said with a grin.

With that he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep with Kagome next to him.

A few days later Inuyasha and kagome are talking in the hut. Inuyasha is sitting up but he is still too weak to be up and around. Later on Miroku and Sango come in. They are relieved to see that Inuyasha is doing so well. Quite frankly they had half expected to come back and find him dead.

"Inuyasha! You're…you're alright!" Sango exclaimed.

"Of course I'm alright what were u expecting?"

"Ummm…well you know with your injuries…we kinda thought that…you know." Miroku started to explain.

"That what?" Inuyasha asked. "I'd be dead?" "You guys really don't have a lot of confidence in me do you?"

"No it's not that, Sango stuttered "It's just that your injuries were so serious."

"Look the point is that we're glad your ok," he paused "and we have some news."

"News? Kagome asked "What news?"

At this point Miroku and Sango began smiling like idiots and Kagome noticed that they were holding hands. A light then clicked on in her head.

"OMG you're dating aren't you!" "OMG that is sooo great!' she squealed. I am so happy for u!" Sango began to blush as soon as Kagome said this.

"How…how did you know?"

It doesn't matter; what matters is that I am soo happy for you!" This is soooo great!"

She got up and went to give them each a huge hug. She couldn't stop squealing and giggling. Miroku and Sango sat on the floor of the hut next to Inuyasha and Kagome. It was then that Miroku noticed something.

"Something is different about you two."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome.

"Just something about the aura around you two; it's…different." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled. They spent the rest of the day talking about the dramatic changes that had happened in their lives and relationships in the past day and reveling in the joy of each others company.


	4. Chapter 4

Seshomaru and gang are walking through the forest. Rin is annoying jaken as always. Jaken tells her to cut it out and they start fighting. Sesshomaru turns around and yells at them both to shut up.

"I wonder where Lord Seshomaru is taking us?"

Seshomaru hadn't said anything about where they were headed. In fact he had barely said anything since they left the mountain.

"He must know where he's going." Jaken thought. He didn't really have any other choice than to follow along.

"The idiots have stopped following us lord Sesshomaru." Jaken announced.

"Good, It was getting annoying."

"Um… my lord where are going?"

"We are following the aura that was in the village."

Jaken could tell that Sesshomaru knew more than he was telling.

"We are going to find the source of all this-excitement.

"What do you mean lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do you mena to say that you know what the cause of all of this is?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru said agitated he always hated when Jaken asked questions like this.

"Is it a demon?"

"Yes." '

Sesshomaru sighed irritably. He figured he should just tell Jaken the whole story otherwise he wouldn't get him to shut up and stop asking questions.

"He's my brother."

Jaken stopped in his tracks his mouth hung open.

"Wha-What?" "Bro-Brother?" "Did you say brother?"

"Yes I have another brother he is full demon, however he does not have the same mother as I do. My father had an affair while he was with my mother. When it was found that she had become pregnant she was sent away somewhere to live somewhere with his mother. My father took care of them until he died. Inuyasha does not know any of this. I only know because members of my father's esteemed inner circle told me about it after he died.

Even though Inuyasha is half demon it still takes him a good week and a half to fully recover from his injuries and be able to travel again. While they are traveling they begin to hear tales of something-or someone that has been terrorizing several villages and slaughtering dozens of innocents

"Come on Kagome! We have to check this out it could lead to something to do about Naraku." "No Inuyasha! Your still too weak!

"I'm fine"

"Look, if it's not a demon and doesn't have any possible connection or leads to Naraku I promise we'll keep right on walking and won't get involved ok?" "I promise."

He gives Kagome a sympathetic puppy-dog look. Which makes her crumble almost immediately.

"Alright fine." "You know that I can't resist you when you give me that look." They kiss and then begin to move forward again. As they entered the village, Inuyasha decides to ask the villagers about the rumors he'd heard.

"Well, he didn't leave any witnesses so all we have are the rumors that are swirling around town."

"Great" muttered Inuyasha under his breath.

"No one is really sure what he looks like." Said one of the villagers.

"Some say that he was a monster 10 feet tall, with scales and long white hair." stated another.

"I heard another say that he was half-man half monster."

"The description varies from person to person."

"However, everyone seems to agree on one thing; he had a big sword that looked like a fang and shot fire." A bunch of villagers nodded their heads in agreement.

inuyasha's facial expressions had gone from astonished to confused to horrified in the span of a few seconds. After a few minutes of blank staring he managed to stammer

. "Shot flames?"

"Yes."

answered the villager standing in the forefront of the group. "They said it was a long fang shaped sword that shot flames when pointed. Is there anything else that you can tell us that might help?" asked Miroku. "Anything definitive or striking."

"There are some reports coming in about him having a crescent shaped moon on his forehead. But it's all rumors. "Nothing's been confirmed." "I'm sorry I wish I could be of more help to you." "But like I said we don't know anything for sure."

"That's alright." assured Miroku. "Thank you very much for all of your help." "If you would be so kind as to inform us of any new information that you receive it would be much appreciated." "Of course, it would be our pleasure."

"Again, our deepest thanks." Miroku said as he bowed.

As the gang moved on past the village they discussed the signifigance of the villager's words. They were walking as they always did Inuyasha and Kagome in front, Miroku and Sango walking together in back. Kirara is on Sango's shoulder and shippo is following close behind. "You look worried." said Kagome.

"I am." answered Inuyasha. "The sword the villagers described is practically identical to mine and Sesshomaru's sword.

"Except, neither of those swords can spew fire." Kagome pointed out.

"Right, which makes me think that there must be another sword out there that is just like ours." "As far as I know those are the only two swords that my father made, and they were the only ones like that that existed." "but I was kinda left in the dark concerning my family especially where my father is concerned." "I was never really told anything about him." "So this is the only conclusion I can draw based on the information we've received."

"Right, but we don't have any hard evidence to go on, just rumors Inuyasha." "So I wouldn't get too worked up."

"I'm sorry I can't do that." "I'm not gonna be able to relax until I investigate and get to the bottom of this." "It just makes me nervous to think that there is another sword like that; and it's in God knows whose hands."


	5. Chapter 5

Later they were all sleeping in an abandoned hut they found just outside the village. Kagome couldn't sleep. She was sitting upright in the hut Inuyasha had been sitting outside on a tree branch all night deep in thought. All this time kagome had been longing to go to him but she didn't want to disturb him. She sensed that he needed to be alone. Just then as if sensing her thoughts Inuyasha came and sat down next to her they sat in silence for a few minutes then Kagome spoke up.

"Inuyasha, is there something you would like to talk about?" Inuyasha remained silent.

"I know your worried about this new threat and the possibility that it could be somehow linked to your father." "But if we're going to be in this…" she hesitated "relationship then you need to be able and willing to be completely and totally open and honest about everything." " If you can't do that than this isn't going to work."

There was more heavy silence.

"Please say something; please…." Kagome thought desperately.

Finally, he spoke.

"I'm worried kagome, really worried." "This could be bigger than Naraku, Kagura, and the band of seven combined." "We just don't know." "That really irks me." "What's really troubling me is the possibility that this thing somehow got a hold of a sword my father made." "Or worse, that he somehow is linked to my father and therefore linked to me."

She could tell he was really upset she'd never seen him this way. She took his hands in hers and looked deep into his eyes.

"It will be ok Inuyasha, whatever it is we will face it together."

He looked at her a wide smile on his face.

"You know I really don't deserve you." "You're so incredible." "I love you more than I thought it was possible to love somebody."

Now the wide smile was on kagome's face.

"Aren't you the sweetest." "I love you to Inuyasha more than you can possibly know." "Everything about you, to me you are perfect."

"That is the nicest thing anyone has or ever could say to me kagome."

They moved closer together and she put her head on his shoulder. That's how the others found them when they awoke in the morning. Inuyasha awoke first and not wanting to wake kagome gently made a pillow for her and laid her down on the hut's floor. When Kagome awoke she was surprised to see everyone already awake. They were eating a breakfast comprised of fish over a makeshift fire.

"Good morning kagome" said miroku cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes very well thank you." "

We saved you some breakfast." Sango said as she pointed to the spare fish on the plate in front of her. "Thanks" answered Kagome. As she moved to get up and dressed something occurred to her.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He left early this morning but he didn't say anything about where he was going."

"Oh" Kagome whispered crestfallen.

"Why would he leave like that?" she wondered worried. "I hope he's ok." "I hope nothing happened."

Kagome's mind began to reel with all kinds of horrible scenarios of what could have happened to Inuyasha. To keep her mind off this subject she spent all morning busying her with chores around the camp. The others were doing the same. When he did come back she dropped everything (literally) and ran over to him. They shared a little brief kiss. They were both still a little self conscious around the others. Later as Kagome was finishing up chores around the cabin before packing up and heading off Inuyasha came over and swept her up in a huge hug.

"Oh!" "Inuyasha you startled me." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

They kissed innocently yet passionately.

"I got something for you."

"Really?" that's so sweet Inuyasha." "Thank you."

That's what I was doing, why I went off this morning."

He produced a bunch of field flowers from his robe pocket.

"I picked them just for you."

Kagome gasped. She was both ecstatic and shocked she hadn't expected this.

"They're beautiful!" "I love them!"

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." He said then suddenly became self conscious and embarrassed.

"You are the sweetest little half-demon I've ever met." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this lighthearted and happy.

"They smell so good." "I wish I had something to put these in."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked a quizzical look on his face.

"You know like a vase or something."

Inuyasha's quizzical look turned to a look of complete confusion. She could tell he had no idea what she was talking about.

"It's ok don't worry about it I'll find something."

She tugged playfully on his ears and then kissed him on the forehead as she got up. She left the hut and went in search of materials she could use to make a vase or something that could substitute for a vase itself. As she walked through the field in the bright sunshine surrounded by all the beautiful flowers she felt as light as a feather her spirit soared. She was so happy she felt like dancing. She had just begun to skip down the path when she heard someone call her name. \

"Kagome!" "Hey Kagome!" she turned around It was Inuyasha he was running up to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I just wanted to go for a walk for a little while see if I could find something to keep the flowers in.

"Alone? By yourself?" "Without your bow and arrow or anyway to defend yourself?"

"Awww… Kagome thought. That's so cute he's concerned."

"What are u stupid you wanna get hurt or something?" "Kagome's mood quickly went from amused to pissed off. How dare he talk to her like that!

"No I am not stupid Inuyasha."

"Well you must be cause only a stupid person would go wandering off from the camp alone with out and protection."

"I am fully aware of everything that is going on Inuyasha and I can handle myself."

Kagome said growing more and more irritated. When Inuyasha was finished with his diatribe Kagome was beyond furious. She composed herself and said

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Inuyasha slammed hard into the ground and kagome stormed off in the opposite direction quietly fuming. From the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha running after her.

"Argh!" "What does he want NOW?" she thought annoyed. "Can't he just leave me alone?"

She noticed he wasn't able to move as quickly as usual. "He must be still recovering from his injuries she thought. She was going to "sit" him but then thought better of it. "I'll at least hear him out maybe _then _he'll leave me alone."

"Kagome!" "Kagome! He shouted. "Wait up!"

She didn't respond she didn't even look at him until he was right on top of her. He was walking right beside her now but she didn't acknowledge or look at him.

"I just came to say I'm sorry about what I said before." "I didn't mean to hurt you." "I was just so concerned about you."

Kagome slowly started to turn and look at him.

"Kagome if I ever lost you I…I don't know what I would do." "I love you so much I was terrified that something might happen to you when you came out here." "I couldn't stand the thought of that." So I came out here to tell you that and to make sure you were ok and it came out all wrong." "I'm sooooo sorry." "Can you forgive me?"

She looked straight at him and he had that adorable puppy dog look on his face again the kind that always made her heart melt and this time was no exception. But she didn't want to give in immediately so instead of saying or doing what she was thinking and feeling she looked down at the ground directly at her feet. He lifted her chin up so that it was level with his

"Please forgive me Kagome?" He said trying to look even more guilty and sorry.

She was still looking at the ground and refused to look at him. After what seemed like an eternity but was in actuality only a few minutes. She looked at him.

"Okay." She said and smiled. "You know I can never resist that look of yours."

He smiled glad that it was over and that she had forgiven him.

"But if you ever treat me like that again it's over." "I deserve to be treated better than that." "I deserve more respect than that." "I will not stand for that kind of treatment you hear me?" "If we are going to be in a serious commited relationship then those are the terms."

"Do you understand?" he nodded sheepishly.

"Can you accept that?" He nodded again more sheepishly this time.

"Alright, I just want to make sure we are on the same page."

"Yes you are...crystal clear."

"Good" Well I'm glad we cleared that up.

"Yah me too."

"Well we should head back see what the others are doing." "Maybe they actually found something useful."

"Yes." "But... " He decided not to finish the thought. "Never mind." "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" "I just want you to know that I want this relationship." "I mean i really want it to work." "More than i've ever wanted anything."

"Oh Inuyasha." "That's the best thing you could have ever said to me."

They started back to the hut hand in hand. "You know if you ride on my back it will be faster.

"Ok." Said Kagome.

They arrived back at the hut to find that absolutely nothing had changed. Nothing spectacular had even happened since they had gone. Inuyasha was more than a little peeved when Sango, Miroku and Shippo told him they hadn't found anything out about the mysterious happenings that had been going on.

"So basically you guys have gotten nothing done and we are still exactly where we started from." They all nodded sheepishly. What have you been doing all day playing house?" "Hey, we tried alright!" "There is nothing here, alright nothing!"

"How could you've found nothing you've had all day!

"Hey lay off alright!" shouted Miroku. We've done our best!"

"YOU'RE BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! Shouted Inuyasha.

"Alright guys, alright let's just cool down ok?" said kagome getting in between the two of them. "Just stop it alright!" "It's late and besides it doesn't matter anymore anyway." "It's late why don't we all just lie down and go to sleep. "We'll get a fresh start in the morning."

"Kagome's right." Said Sango. "We need to get some rest there is nothing more we can do here."

"Fine." Inuyasha said and let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Thank you Inuyasha she said and gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to actually get something accomplished tomorrow" He muttered.

Everyone had begun to settle down for bed when Inuyasha began to stalk off in the other direction. "

Where are you going Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"To get some air!" he shouted. He ran and jumped into the highest limb of the tallest tree. He was still sitting there when the others awoke in the morning.

"INUYASHA!" "INUYASHA!" "INUYASHA!" Kagome called to Inuyasha. "INUYASHA! Breakfast is ready!"

"Huh?" "Oh, hi Kagome, when did u get here?"

"Have u been here a while?"

"Are you kidding me?" "I've been calling you for 10 minutes."

"Really?" "Sorry, I guess I was kind of in a daze."

"Do you want some breakfast?" "Sure"

He said as he jumped down from the tree. He put his arm around her as they walked over to the campsite.

"Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I did thank you"

They sat around the house eating breakfast for most of the morning.

"Let's try and actually get something accomplished today huh guys?"

"Sure. That sounds great Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"We tried to get something accomplished yesterday too. It's not like we did nothing yesterday Inuyasha." Miroku said irritated.

"Sure looks to me like you did nothing."

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but Sango beat him too it.

"It's been such a nice morning. Let's not spoil it eh Miroku?"

"Yah but Sango…" Sango shot him a look which shut him right up.

"Alright fine."

"Well then we should get going don't you think? Let's check out the surrounding area and see if we can find any more evidence."

They all nodded in agreement and headed off for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

While they were walking Kagome couldn't help but notice how affectionate Sango and Miroku were acting towards each other. He hadn't tried to grab or caress her butt once since they became a couple. Not unless she wanted him too. It was so sweet to see them together this way. They both looked so happy Kagome hoped that it would last forever.

About a half an hour in Inuyasha gave a loud frustrated aggravated sigh.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG?"

Inuyasha shouted enraged. He turned and shouted directly in kagome's face.

"We're just wandering around in circles, we don't have a clue where we're going we don't have any leads and there's some nut walking around who looks like me and has a sword just like mine and YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo all stood stunned. They were so shocked they didn't even know how to react.

"Ummm…Ummm…Ummm…" Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha stalked off mumbling to himself. The gang stood in stunned silence until Inuyasha was out of sight. Finally Miroku came to his senses

"Wait! Inuyasha!" "What are we supposed to do?" "We don't even know what we're doing and now we've lost Inuyasha!"

"Relax," Sango said "We don't need Inuyasha to wander around and look for this demon-person-thing." "And as far as losing Inuyasha goes; we haven't really lost him he's just gone off to sulk somewhere." "He'll come back when he's ready." "So there's really nothing for anybody to worry about." "We'll do fine on our own it's not like we can't take care of ourselves." "The most logical thing to do is to keep walking in the direction we were going we'll catch up to Inuyasha eventually.

"Alright Kagome?" "Kagome?" "Oh yah sure whatever you think." Kagome said in a fog.

The gang had continued in the same direction since Inuyasha took off. They were hoping they would see him at some point. After all they still had no idea what they were looking for. They weren't even sure what they were looking for anymore. After all Inuyasha had the smell. He was really the only one that knew sort of what they were looking for. Without him they were lost. He couldn't have gotten that far ahead of them could he? Despite all this the aura around the group was peaceful. Miroku and Sango were walking at a leisurely pace holding hands. Miroku had cut down on his lechery quite a bit since he and Sango became a commited couple but he was by no means a saint. After all old habits die hard. Shippo and Kirara walked behind them quietly each lost in their own thoughts as they wandered down the trail. Kagome headed the group.

The group's aura might have been peaceful, but Kagome's own personal aura was one of anxiety and tension but she was trying not to let it show. She didn't want to bring the group's aura down. So she just walked alone far ahead of the group in silence lost in thought. Miroku and Sango were actually a little worried about Kagome. She hadn't said a single word since Inuyasha took off it just wasn't like her to be this way for so long. However, despite their concern they decided it was best to leave her alone with her thoughts and let her figure it out for herself.

Kagome of course was so wrapped up in her own thoughts about Inuyasha she was completely oblivious to anything and anyone else around her. She couldn't get over the way Inuyasha had reacted towards her the way he had screamed at her the look in his eyes. It scared and worried her to death at the same time.

As Inuyasha leaped across the forest tree tops he saw a village on fire in the distance. The smoke billowed so high it could be seen from miles. He sensed a huge demonic aura coming from the area where the fire was. It nearly knocked him over he could barely stand it. He was suddenly filled with fear and a million thoughts rushed through his head.

"That demonic aura is even bigger than Naraku's." "I've never sensed an aura this big." "What could it be?" Suddenly a flash went through his mind. "Sesshomaru?" "No, it couldn't be?" "Why would sesshomaru attack a random village?" Suddenly Inuyasha had another flash. "That man…That man the villagers were telling us about." "Could it be him?"

An image of the man as the villagers described suddenly appeared in his mind. He raced off at top speed in the direction of the village. "If it turns out that this guy is as bad as the villagers say he is.


	7. Chapter 7

As Inuyasha approached the source of the demonic aura he got a whiff of something…familiar. It took him a few minutes till he was able to place the scent. Blood, it was definitely blood and it was fresh only a few hours old. The scent was coming from the exact same direction as the demonic aura! As he got closer and closer to the village the smell of blood became mixed with the stench of rotting flesh. With every step he took towards the village the stench intensified 10 fold. Inuyasha noticed that the demonic aura was increasing as well. At the same rate as the stench.

"Interesting," thought Inuyasha "They must be coming from the same place!"

When he finally entered the village he gasped in horror at the sight. The town had been completely decimated. Small fires burned here and there indicating that the attack had happened not to long ago. Rotting corpses littered the ground. There seemed to be piles of them everywhere. There were a few buildings that were still standing but everything in them had been completely burned out. The foul odor was almost more than he could bear he could barely breathe.

As he stood there gazing at the ghastly scene he noticed something. The demonic aura was stronger here than any other place; as if it was concentrated right here in front of him. Inuyasha grasped Tetsuaiga ready for anything. But then he noticed something this aura was…different. It was not the same one he had been pursuing it was slightly different and now he could no longer detect the original aura that had sent him to the village in the first place.

Damn! How could he not have noticed this! When did it change? And where was this other aura coming from? Both answers seemed to point to the village. The village…Yes! Everything had changed when he entered the village! It had to have! That to be it! That's when the aura changed! His first priority now was to find out what this new aura was and where exactly it was coming from. He could worry about finding the other demonic aura later.

While he was standing there planning out his next move he saw a figure standing at the other end of the town enshrouded in mist. As the figure stepped forward the mist dissipated and Inuyasha was able to recognize the figure immediately.

"Sesshomaru" He hissed


	8. Chapter 8

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth.

"Good to see you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Inuyasha just let out a low growl keeping his teeth tightly clenched.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed

"I noticed a strange demonic aura in the area and came to check it out."

"So you did this then?" Inuyasha snarled.

"No, the village was already ablaze when I got here."

"So round two then?"

"I don't think so Inuyasha. I have no desire to pummel you into oblivion yet again." He said with a sinister smirk on his face."

"This time will be different. This time I will wipe the floor with you!"

"No you won't and I am not going to give you the chance. I came here to investigate the aura not to fight with you, so goodbye."

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't you walk away from me!"

Just as inuyasha was about to go after sesshomaru he saw something in the sky. At first he had no idea who or what it was but then he realized it was kirrara with kagome, Miroku and sango on her back. Shippo was clinging onto her tail for dear life. He tried to wave to them to tell them not to land it wasn't safe a lot of the village was still on fire and the smoke would make it impossible for them to breathe. But he couldn't get them to acknowledge him. "Probably cause of the all the smoke." He muttered and ceased trying to get their attention.

Actually they had been able to him despite the smoke. Kagome saw him waving first and tried to signal back to him that they saw him and were looking for a safe place to land. But she couldn't tell if he had acknowledged her or not. "Probably cause of all that smoke." She muttered. So she told miroku and sango to keep looking for a place to land anyway.

Eventually they landed on the roof of a hut right in front of where Inuyasha was standing. In fact he hadn't moved an inch since he stopped signaling them. The group had been separated for a while now and although no one said anything you could tell that they were all very happy to see each other again. Kagome wanted to run to inuyasha and throw her arms around him and kiss him and tell him how much she missed him, how worried she was about him, and how much she loved him.

But she did none of these things she just sat there on kirara calm and composed while miroku and sango explained to Inuyasha how they had managed to find the village and him. Inuyasha hadn't really stopped looking at kagome since they landed on the roof. Oh he acted like he didn't care and that he was intently listening to what miroku and sango were saying. But the truth was he hadn't heard a word they were saying. He couldn't stop staring at kagome. He still couldn't believe how he had acted towards her earlier. He wouldn't blame her if she was still mad at him. Which he assumed she was. The truth was all he wanted to do was lift her off of kirara tell her how sorry he was and kiss her passionately. But instead he just stood there pretending to listen and to sango and care about what she was saying.

"Well shall we get going then? Asked miroku.

"Um…, Well um… actually there was something I wanted to show kagome in the village real quick." Inuyasha said.

"What could you possibly want to show kagome in this village?" "It's all burnt down and destroyed there's no reason for us too…"

Just then sango kicked him hard.

"OW!" What was that for?"

Sango gave miroku such a look that he shut up immediately.

"Come on kagome it's right over here."

Kagome gave sango a "what should I do?" look.

But sango just shrugged.

"Alright" kagome said.

Inuyasha took her by the hand and led her a few yards away behind a shed where there was a good view of the lake.

"Alright, what do you want inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry about my attitude before."

"Which part, the screaming, yelling or humiliation?" "Or maybe you're apologizing for the just being-a-jackass-in-general?"

"Ok I get it your mad."

"Mad? Mad?" "No I'm more than mad I'm pissed off!"

"Ok, Ok whatever geez." "Look I just brought you over here to say that I'm sorry about my attitude before and that's all." "I'm not going to say it again." "If you don't want to accept it that's fine I've done all I can do.

" Kagome was shocked she hadn't expected this.

Inuyasha turned and began to walk away. "Wait! Inuyasha!" "I'm sorry I accept your apology." "Can we go back to the way we were before?"

"That's all I wanted in the first place." Inuyasha said and smiled as he put his arm around kagome.

"You really hurt me when you screamed at me like that."  
"I told you before I won't stand for that kind of treatment."

"I know I know." "It won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They soon rejoined the group. "shall we be going then?" asked miroku.

"And exactly where would we be going miroku we still don't' know.

"We could just follow Sesshomaru." Inuyasha suggested.

"Sesshomaru, he-he was here?" The others all exclaimed stunned.

"Yah he came to investigate the aura as well." They all stood with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Will you stop looking at me like that!" Inuyasha barked. "We need to get going!" "His trail leads that way."

" Alright then lead the way Inuyasha!" Sango said

They all began walking off in the general direction of Sesshomaru's trail not sure what they were going to find along the way.


	9. Chapter 9

They had been traveling for a few hours now following Sesshomaru's scent. Everyone was a little tense. Even though Inuyasha and Kagome had assured the gang that they had made up and that everything was fine but they hadn't spoken since they started out from the village. In fact they had hardly even looked at each other. Everyone felt uneasy. Miroku and Sango were walking behind Kirara holding hands and whispering.

"What do u think is wrong, Miroku?" inquired Sango. "I thought they made up?"

"I don't know." answered miroku; "I stopped trying to figure them out a long time ago.

"Why would they tell us everything was fine if it wasn't?" demanded Sango.

"Maybe they just wanted to put us at ease." suggested miroku; "Maybe they really did make up and they just don't have anything to say to each other."

"Oh come on!" "There is definitely something wrong!" "Miroku, before they were all over each other, they couldn't' keep their hands off each other they were worse than well… you."

"Hey!" "I resent that!" "I am not that bad!"

"OH PLEEEASSSE" groaned Sango.

Kagome who was riding beside Inuyasha on Kirara leaned over to him and said "They are talking about us you know."

"Yah I know, what do u think I am deaf?"

"I thought maybe you didn't hear them since you haven't said anything."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Usually you would've yelled at them the second you heard your name."

"Ah, who cares let 'em talk." He muttered.

Kagome was amazed she never expected Inuyasha to react like this. So she didn't say another word. They rode in silence for a while longer.

When it began to get dark they decided to stop for the night. As they were setting up camp Inuyasha noticed that Kagome looked a little pale.

"Are you alright kagome?"

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Are you getting sick you don't look so good?"

"Actually I did feel a little under the weather today but it's probably just because I'm tired. I'm sure a good night's rest is all I need."

"Ok, if you say so."

When everyone was finished making the camp they all lay down and went to sleep. Miroku and sango were sleeping next to each other and shippo was curled up next to kirara. As Kagome went to lie down she found Inuyasha laying beside her. She was very surprised she had never seen him lay down to sleep he always slept upright or in a tree.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"I want to sleep with you."

I mean next to you like miroku and sango are doing. That's what boyfriends do right? "Kagome was beaming.

"Yes they do."

As they lay Inuyasha cuddled up next to her and put his hands around her waist. Kagome smiled blissfully happy in this moment and the two drifted off to sleep. When she woke up in the morning she found Inuyasha was still asleep and his arms were still around her waist. Miroku and Sango were already awake they were sitting a little ways off roasting a rabbit on a stick over a small fire. Kagome turned to Inuyasha as she did so he awoke and looked straight into her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Morning." He said.

He didn't want to let go of her. He just wanted to lie there and hold onto her forever. He didn't know it but she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Good morning you two" Miroku said with a grin as they joined him and Sango for breakfast.

What's that look for monk?

"Oh you know." Said miroku with a sly grin "Hint, hint wink, wink; get my point?"

"Why you!" "I'll kill you monk!"

Inuyasha leapt at Miroku.

"Inuyasha SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed hard into the ground right beside miroku. Sango couldn't help but laugh and kagome giggled a little bit as well.

"You should think before you act Inuyasha."

Miroku said smugly. SMACK! Sango's hand flew across Miroku's cheek.

"And YOU should think before you talk monk."

As they prepared to set off for the day Miroku noticed that kagome was looking a little pale and was coughing a lot in fact she had been coughing all through breakfast. "Kagome are you ok?" "Yah I'm fine Miroku"

"Alright well then let's set off for the day shall we?

As they rode through the forest they heard a noise, a branch snap and then quiet. They all stopped in their tracks. Inuyasha stood listening intently tetsuiga ready.

"Are you getting anything Kagome?"

"No, I don't sense a sacred jewel shard anywhere."

"Huh" Inuyasha muttered.

Just then a horde of demons emerged from the ground. They charged all at once at the group. Kirara reared up throwing Kagome to the ground. She quickly recovered and shot several arrows off, destroying many of the demons. Inuyasha and Sango took care of the rest.

Within a matter of minutes they had dispatched all of the demons.

"That was quick eh kagome?"

Kagome?" Kagome?

Inuyasha looked frantically around but didn't see her anywhere. Hadn't she been right next to him? Then he turned around and saw she had collapsed during the fight immediately after she had shot all of her arrows. Inuyasha rushed over to her.

"Kagome!" Kagome!" "Say something Kagome!"

He held her tightly in his arms cradling her, unwilling to let her go. He was willing her to wake up to come back to life but she remained limp. Miroku came over to examine her. But Inuyasha was reluctant to let him. He felt her forehead.

"Inuyasha, she's burning up."

"What, you mean she has a fever?"

"Well, probably, yes."

Inuyasha's face went pale.

"Well what- what do we do?"

"First thing we need to do is get her to a safe open area where she can get some fresh air and we'll need room to boil some water and a washcloth to try to bring the fever down."

"Ok, well let's hurry." Inuyasha scooped her up in her arms and ran as fast as he could towards the nearest clearing the others followed behind.

They laid Kagome down in a nice open clearing not too far away. Sango and Miroku got right to looking for herbs and preparing a washcloth for use with wiping the sweat from her forehead. Inuyasha would not move from her side. He just sat beside her holding her hand and looking down on her. He would not leave her alone for a second.


End file.
